


A Special Visit

by midnightkirara93



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Inu/Kag are each other's home now, Is it Moroha, Mentions of Pregnancy, Most definitely it is Moroha, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Canon, Post-InuYasha, Pre-Yashahime if you wanna read it that way, Proud but anxious InuKag parents to be, Resolved Feelings, past grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightkirara93/pseuds/midnightkirara93
Summary: A year or so after Kagome's return to the past, InuYasha makes a special visit.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha & Izayoi (InuYasha)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	A Special Visit

The sun seeped down through the tops of the trees, the scattered rays of light dispersing the darkness of the forest around him in muted brightness. The fall was fast approaching; already, the leaves were starting to lose their green sheen, bleeding into shades of vibrant reds and yellow. The warmth that had prevailed the summer evenings was starting to cool. 

There had been a point in InuYasha’s life where the return of the fall and its gradual descent into the harsh, freezing conditions of winter had filled him with a powerful sense of dread and a sense of inevitability. He’d had no home, no place to belong, no shelter to protect himself from the icy conditions of winter, its perpetual darkness lingering on and on, and with it, his strength to keep going, to fight and live and carve a place for himself in the world waning, just as the warmth of the summer months had. 

But he’d promised her, he’d promised he would live, and so he had to carry on, had to find a way to survive those harshest of times on his own. His younger self had taken shelter in the caves and nooks of demon territory, terrified for his life should those demons discover they had a young inu hanyou hiding in the midst of their nests, but having little else choice during the worst of the winter storms. Food was scare, but demons, animals, hell, even humans managed it during those months, and so would he. He was part youkai, hanyou, and if nothing else but the clothes on his back, he had his inhuman sense of smell and eyesight. He hunted what minimal creatures he could, but more often than not, he was forced to turn scavenger, taking whatever scraps demons or other predators had left behind. Once or twice, when he’d been really desperate, probably near delirious in his hunger and the cold, he’d ventured into human villages in the dead of the freezing night, hoping to sneak in quick and pinch a small bag of rice or jar of fruit preserve from their stores, anything that would see him through for a few more days. Human villages were usually more frightening to him as a child than even the homes of demons; if he could, he left traipsing into them until nights of the new moon, just in case he was discovered. 

InuYasha shook his head, deciding that was enough dwelling on unpleasant thoughts for the day. The worst memories of his childhood would never fade completely, a permanent scar etched onto his heart. 

But it had all happened so long ago now, and he was where he was today in part because of it. If he had to live through it all again to meet Kagome, he would without a second thought. To know that somewhere in his future, she would be there to meet him and change his life for the better. 

She had been born to meet him, after all. 

A smile pulled at InuYasha’s lips as he continued through the break in the trees, allowing thoughts and feelings of Kagome and of home to fill him up, the indescribable warmth that she ignited within him spreading through his very being, banishing any lingering thoughts of his darker past. 

The thicket of trees that he had passed through was thinning ever more, and ahead of him InuYasha could see the bright light of full sunshine where the trees would finally break completely, opening up into the grassy meadow and hill that InuYasha had come here to see. Really, he could have easily jumped the last bit of distance in a few leaps and bounds, but something about the solemnity of the place him always made want to take his time, savour the approach. It wasn’t like he came here often, after all, and his visits were always over far too soon. 

Entering the clearing now, InuYasha’s golden eyes briefly adjusted to the light of the day again before they landed on the small shrub that stood strong, almost defiantly at the top of the small hill at the far end of the meadow. From where he stood, he could see that the tree’s green leaves had not yet succumbed to the chill of the encroaching autumn, and its branches swayed gently in the slight wind. He began walking steadily up the hill, the sweet, subtle scents of the late grass and wildflowers that dotted the area hitting his nose. Birds were busy chirping all around him, and his sharp hearing detected the buzz of insects and the noises of small animals off in the distance, maybe grazing in the late afternoon sun. 

Once he reached the top, InuYasha knelt down to look at the small stone that marked the grave in front of him, and the reason he had journeyed here.  
His mother’s grave. 

As a child, InuYasha had been so pleased to have found such a idyllic looking place for her to rest. Even now, the area and the land around him remained relatively untouched by humans or demons, and for that he was grateful, for however long it was to last. It was so private and peaceful, so cut off from the dangers of the world around it. 

His mother’s own people had not been willing to permit her the peaceful death and resting place that she had deserved. But InuYasha, a child who was suddenly without his loving mother, had been determined that he would find a way to give his mother a proper place of rest. It was all he had been able to do for her at the time. Before being cast from the home that he and his mother had shared by the very humans who had raised her, who had housed him since birth, he had taken two of her favourite keep sakes – a bamboo comb, which she’d once told him had been a gift him from his father to her, and a small shell of rouge that she’d always kept on her person. After she died, he had run away before the humans could find him, as far away as he could, keeping the comb and the rouge tucked within his robes, close to his heart. A few years later, when he’d come across the beautiful meadow and the hill by chance, he’d buried the comb and used his own claws to crudely carve her name the small stone himself, using it as a marker. It had been worth it to have a place where he believed her spirit could find some sort of peace, and that he could visit. He’d spent many nights as a child asleep here at first, crying himself to sleep, wishing beyond anything else that he could bring her back, that he would feel safe and loved again as he had with her. 

Shaking his head to banish those thoughts from his mind, InuYasha leant forward and lay the freshly picked himawari flowers he had been carrying in front of the grave. A sense of peace and comfort settled over him, as it always did when he came here, soothing his very soul, although there was still the inevitable pang of old grief too. 

But his reasons for visiting today were far from born of old hurts. 

“Hi, Mother,” he began. “I’m sorry, I know it’s been a while this time. I, er, I got some news…”

He took a breath, and a smile turned the corners of his lips up once again as he thought of home. 

He had a place to call home now.

“You remember the girl I told you about, Kagome? How she was finally able to return? Well, lots of things have happened since then, good things, and, er…”

Words would never be his strong point, not even now after everything he had been through with Kagome and his friends. His Kagome, his wife Kagome, she was always so patient with him, gently encouraging him when she felt it was needed, but knowing he found it far easier showing his feelings as opposed to telling others how much he cared. I don’t need the words, InuYasha, she’d tell him. She already knew his heart. Besides, Kagome always insisted he was far better than he realised he was at getting the words right when it counted.

“Kagome, she… Kagome’s pregnant. She’s gonna have… my kid.”

Would he ever get used to that fact, never mind saying it out loud? InuYasha was still in complete awe. That someone had even wanted to share a life with him, let alone be the mother of child. It was all he’d ever wanted, a family he could call his own, that he could protect and care for. 

But even in his awe, there had still been the doubts; the worry for Kagome, worry for their child, that he or she might experience even some of the obstacles he had had to face growing up alone as a child with demon blood. 

They’d talked about it, him and Kagome (or rather, his wife had gotten him to talk after about a week of him threating). Kagome had confessed to him that she had her own fears about having a child too, though they stemmed from her doubts about her capability as a parent, but never had she doubted his. At that point, his own worries were forgotten, his focus switching to comforting her as best as he could. She would be an excellent mother, he just knew it in his bones. 

She was so kind and brave caring and loving, she wore her heart on her sleeve. She was fierce in expressing her love to those she cared about too, and this was especially so with him. She never let him doubt that he was loved, that he was someone she cherished. When he’d told her as much, oh he of little words, Kagome had cried. 

InuYasha panicked then, thinking he’d somehow gone and made things so much worse for his wife, but then she’d thrown her arms around him and rained little kisses all over his face telling him thank you over and over and how much she loved him and his brain had just turned to mush, his heart damn near stopping at her affectionate display for a few short moments before it went into overdrive, practically beating out of his chest.

And of course, Kagome had turned his words of self-deprecation and worry from before around on him, telling him that she knew what a wonderful father would be, that together they would try their very best and be the best they could be for their child. Between them they would love their child more than anything else in the world. Their baby would have them, they would have Miroku and Sango and their children, Kaede, Shippou, Rin, and even his bastard of an older brother protecting them (his words, not Kagome’s). It had been hard not to be convinced by Kagome’s complete and utter faith in him, in their future with their child. A fierce protectiveness had flared in him at that thought as well – as if he would ever, ever allow their child to be alone, to doubt they had a place where they belonged, where they were loved. 

“And I… I never thought I would be this happy. That I even could. But, Kagome changed all that and I just wanted you to know that. I wanted to tell you that I’m happy.”

It was all his mother had ever wanted for him, he knew that. He only wished she could have been happier in her life, that things had been different for her. As her son, she had loved him more than anything else, and she’d always told him as such. Having him made her happier than she thought she ever could be, even without his father there. He understood more now what she had meant, he realised, with his own child on the way.

“I… I still miss you so much, mother. I wish you could be here to meet Kagome, our friends, to see our kid when it’s born…”

“Next time I’ll bring Kagome along to visit, um, if that’s okay with you. I just wanted the chance to tell you myself first. I’m… happy. I’m so happy.”

The breeze picked up slightly around him, catching his long silver hair and billowing it around behind him. It was suddenly so warm, he thought, a stark change from the cooler air of just a short while ago. InuYasha closed his eyes, taking a rare moment to just stop and enjoy the peace and tranquillity of the world around him in that moment.  
He reached out and placed a clawed hand over the stone of his mother’s grave, letting it rest there for a little while, feeling his mother was closer to him in that moment than she had been for a long time, and he wanted to relish it for as long as he could.

It was an hour later or so when the sun was starting to set, enveloping the hill and the meadow around him in hazy light and growing shadow, that he realised he needed to leave soon and get home to Kagome. He was already missing her by his side. Before he left earlier, she’d told him to take all the time he needed, understood his need to visit his mother alone. He knew she would start to worry though if he took too long. He was already starting to worry about her, irrational as he knew it was. 

He stood up, casting one last pointed look at his mother’s resting place. The one that counted, anyway.

“I have ta go now. But I promise, I promise it won’t be so long next time before I come see you.” 

He’d make sure of it. He wanted Kagome to meet his mother officially, after all. Her and their unborn child.

Feeling himself going soft and happy again at the thought of their unborn child, InuYasha turned and made his way back down the hill, launching himself into the trees of the forest, eager to get back to the village and home as quickly as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been an absolute lifetime since I’ve come anywhere close to writing, let alone finishing a story. I’m more than a bit rusty, and I know this is only short, but I want to say thank you in advance to anyone who reads this; I’m very grateful and hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> The idea of InuYasha visiting his mother’s grave to share the news of Kagome’s pregnancy is one I’ve had for years, ever since the manga ended really. I don’t think I’ve done the scenario in my head total justice here, but I’ve mulled over it for so long I just thought sod it, so here it is. I’ve really missed writing fanfiction; when I was 14 and first discovered InuYasha, writing stories just came so easily, the inspiration was always there. At nearly 28, I still love the series with all my heart, but inspiration is harder to come by for me. Well, not so much inspiration because I have lots of ideas for these characters, more the motivation to start trying again and get back into practice. 
> 
> Writing was something that gave me so much joy as a teenager, and I want to enjoy that feeling again. And, well, what better time to start than a during a pandemic when we're all locked down, even if I am bit late to start? Thankfully, it looks like there’s still so much amazing InuYasha fanfiction out there to enjoy, new and old. The authors and artists out there are just amazing, I admire you all so much.


End file.
